Problem: Convert $3\ \dfrac{3}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${3}\ {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{51}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{51}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{51}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}} = \dfrac{54}{17}$